can't discribed
by Akuma kyuketsuki
Summary: Apa sajakah yang akan terjadi ketika Sasuke menginap dirumah Naruto? Yang pasti Sakura dan Ino akan memberikan berbagai tips kepada Naruto. Karya kedua Zuko, siquel fic pertama. For Sasunaru day.


Ketemu lagi dengan gw Zuko. Gw datang dengan membawa karya kedua gw. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah siquel dari Tangisan yang sia-sia, kali ini gw berterima kasih kepada FG gw yang telah memberikan inspirasi dari sms-sms yang mereka kirimkan yaitu Erina (Sakura) dan Fitri (Ino) . Mari kita simak~

**Disclaimer: Papah, papah Kishi, sayang kan sama zuko? Naruto buat zuko aja yah! *dideath glare papah Kishi* hikh... Iya dah Naruto punya papah Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING: Yaoi, OOC, typo *mudahan kaga*, dan obrolan melalui sms

Rate: T

Genre: Romance and Friendship

Pairing: Sasunaru

Summary:  
Apa sajakah yang akan terjadi ketika Sasuke menginap dirumah Naruto? Yang pasti Sakura dan Ino akan memberikan berbagai tips kepada Naruto. Karya kedua Zuko, siquel fic pertama. For Sasunaru day.

~~*~~*~~

**Akuma Kyuketsuki  
**_Present For Sasunaru day  
_**Can't Discribed**

Libur panjang, selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi setiap orang. Tapi tidak bagi pemuda berambut kuning, jabrik dan bermata biru Shapphire, yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini.

Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, ia sangatlah bosan. Sejak tadi ia hanya bisa berguling-guling dikasurnya sambil menatap layar handphone yang berada ditangannya.

Saat ini, teman-temannya pasti asyik berlibur. Ada yang kepantai, taman ria, kebun binatang dan tempat wisata lainnya. Akan tetapi Naruto terbelenggu didalam kamarnya.

Orang tua Naruto begitu sibuk dengan bisnis-bisnis mereka sehingga tidak mempunyai kesempatan berlibur seperti yang lain.

"Pukul 07.00 pagi, apa Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan sudah bangun ya?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tok... Tok... Tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar yang memecah keheningan dan menghentikan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu.

Dan begitu terkejut Naruto karena ia menemukan sesosok pemuda tampan, berkulit putih, dan bermata Onyx didepan pintu rumahnya.

"U-CHI-HA?"

"Hn... Kenapa bengong, Dobe? Ayo persilahkan aku masuk!"

"Ah... Iya masuklah, Teme!"

Sasuke pun masuk dan melepaskan alas kaki, lalu langsung duduk disofa diruangan itu tanpa disuruh Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Kau ini, aku tamu bukannya dikasih minum!" perintah Sasuke.

"heeh.. Iya iya!" ucap Naruto kesal

Naruto kembali dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk, karena hanya itu yang tersedia. Dan Sasuke pun menyeringai puas.

"Teme?"

"Hn"

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke

"Bukan apa-apa, Dobe." jawab Sasuke yang langsung menutupi hidungnya.

"Eh.. Ada jerawat hahahaha,"

"Cih, dasar Baka Dobe."

Oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa mou daraka no tame jana kute jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo..

Berbunyilah hp Naruto disaat ia tertawa dengan gelaknya, yang menandakan bahwa ada yang mengirim pesan.

From: Sakura-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Ohayou Naru-chan.. Lage ngapain nich?

Narutopun membalas sms tersebut

From: Naru-chan  
To: Sakura-chan  
Ohayou.. Eh Sakura-chan, Kuso Uchiha mendatangiku dan lebih mengejutkan lage dia jerawatan wkwkwkwk

From: Sakura-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Gya~ beneran? Bilang aja sama sasuke-kun 'Biar jerawatan kamu tetep ganteng kok sayang~' ayo bilang begitu! Kalian kan mulai jarang tuh ketemuan semenjak punya cewek jadi sayang-sayangan sono!

Setelah membaca sms tersebut, Naruto mempunyai ide untuk mempraktekkannya.

"Teme, jerawat dihidungmu tidak menghapus ketampananmu kok!"

"Benarkah, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Naruto.

From: Naru-chan  
To: Sakura-chan  
Perkataanmu sudah kupraktekkan dan Sasuke langsung memeluk sambil mencium pipiku Sakura-chan.

From: Sakura-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Gya~ respon yang bagus Naru-chan. Sekarang kamu yang nyerang! Cium.. Cium.. Cium..!

Setelah membaca sms Sakura, Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke. Dan ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Naruto langsung menendang Sasuke.

"Ouww.. Baka Dobe, sakit."

"Duh.. Maaf, Teme aku tidak sengaja."

From: Naru-chan  
To: Sakura-chan  
Sakura-chan wkwkwkwk aku ga bisa. Yang ada kami malah tendang-tendangan.

From: Sakura-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Hadooh.. Naru-chan, jangan buat Sasuke-kun marah dong! Ayo cium aja!

Kali ini Naruto mengabaikan sms Sakura dan kembali mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Kembali kepermasalahan. Teme, kau mau apa kemari?"

"Aku mau menginap dirumahmu disisa-sisa liburan ini, Dobe."

"Eh... Ga bisa! Ke- kenapa?"

"Ah.. Biasa, Aku ga betah dirumah. Terlalu diatur orang tua itu."

"Hah.. Yasudah, tapi jaga sikapmu, Teme!"

"Hn.. Eh acara Dasyat sudah dimulai. Dobe, tvmu mana?"

"Disana." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan letak tv.

Sasuke mencari-cari acara yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Tetapi ia malah menemukan acara memasak.

"Eh.. Teme, tunggu jangan dipindah chanelnya! Aku mau nonton acara memasak."

"Enak saja, Dobe aku mau nonton Dasyat!"

Perangpun tidak dapat dihindarkan. Dan ketika mereka sedang seru-serunya berebut remot, Naruto kembali mendapatkan sms.

From: Ino-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Naru-chan apa kabar? Wah seru banget loh liburan di Vila sai.

From: Naru-chan  
To: Ino-chan  
Wah... Syukurlah hehehe. Liburanku mulai berisi nih. Karena Kuso Uchiha menginap dirumahku. Tapi kini kami rebutan remot, padahal aku mau nonton acara Memasak tetapi Uchiha sialan mau nonton Dasyat =3=

From: Ino-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
APA? iiih aku mau cepet pulang dan ngeliat adegan ngefluff dari kalian. Pasti romantis banget  
**Sasu**: Huni buni switi aku mau nonton acara Dasyat ya sayang~  
**Naru**: Tapi aku mau nonton acara memasak, cinta.  
**Sasu:** Yaudah tvnya buat huni dan remotnya buat cinta ya huni?  
**Naru: **Iya cinta  
**Sasu:** Huni  
**Naru**: Kasih  
**Sasu**: Sayang  
Aduh kalian itu so sweet bangetz sich

From: Naru-chan  
To: Ino-chan  
Wkwkwk dasar pengarang bebas, kami ga mungkin selebay itu!

From: Ino-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Yah.. Padahal otak fujoshiku telah aktif begitu mendengar kata 'menginap'

Sore telah datang. Dari luar terdengar suara motor yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga Naruto, yaitu suara motor milik orang tua Naruto yang baru pulang dari pekerjaan mereka yang menjadi selles barang-barang elektronik.

"Naru... kaasan pulang, sayang." sapa seorang wanita berambut, merah, panjang, yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Naruto sopan.

"Tousan pulang Naru-chan" teriak seorang pria berambut, kuning, bermata biru, yang mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja tidak memiliki garis-garis dikedua pipinya yaitu minato namikaze. "Coba lihat, tousan membawa ramen bakso kesukaanmu Naru-chan." sambungnya.

"Yey... Senangnya, terima kasih tousan!" ujar Naruto riang.

"Sama-sama, Naru-chan. Wah... Ada Sasu-chan juga, kalian makan sama-sama yah!" suruh Minato yang kemudian masuk kedalam bersama Kushina.

"Keluarga kalian ramai sekali yah..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Hehe keluarga kami memang super berisik, jadi kau harus terbiasa. Tapi jangan khawatir, Teme. Mereka jarang ada dirumah kok."

"Ummm sudah sore, Dobe. Aku mau mandi. Mana kamar mandinya, Dobe?"

"Masuk saja kedalam, Teme! Terus tanya saja dengan Kaasan atau Tousanku."

"Hn"

Sasuke pun mandi, sedangkan Naruto yang baru selesai memakan ramen baksonya masuk kedalam kamar untuk online.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun selesai dengan mandinya dan masuk kedalam kamar Naruto, untuk berpakaian. Hp Naruto kembali berbunyi, pertanda ada Sms.

From: Sakura-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Bagaimana Naru-chan apa kau sudah mencium Sasuke-kun?

From: Naru-chan  
To: Sakura-chan  
Belum. Tapi sekarang Sasuke dihadapanku dengan menggunakan handuk kecil dipinggangnya, dia habis mandi. Hah... Dasar Kuso Uchiha pasti dia memancingku.

From: Sakura-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Wah peluang bagus. Ayo serang!

From: Naru-chan  
To: Sakura-chan  
Ogah.. Aku sekarang sibuk dengan hpku.

From: Sakura-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Duh Naru-chan... Kamu itu bodoh banget cih! Sekarang letakkan hpmu, tatap Sasuke-kun lekat-lekat dan katakan 'Sasuke kau ganteng sekali.'

Naruto pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. "Teme, badanmu pu-" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke langsung menerjang tubuhnya.

From: Naru-chan  
To: Sakura-chan  
Sa- Sakura-chan AAA... Aku tadi mau bilang 'Badan Sasuke putih' ta-tapi belum sempat kuselesaikan dia langsung menaiki tubuhku.

From: Sakura-chan  
To: Naru-chan  
Gya... Bagus bagus. Sekarang kau yang serang Naru-chan

"Berisik! Dobe dari tadi hpmu terus berbunyi dan kau lebih suka memperhatikannya dari pada aku" ucap Sasuke sambil melempar hp Naruto kekasur.

"Baka Teme, itu urusanku." omel Naruto.

"Hah... Dobe, apa tidak ada puasnya kau bermain dengan benda kotak kecil itu hah?" bentak Sasuke yang kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Naruto.

"Tu.. Tu.. Tunggu Teme! Aku mau mandi dulu." ucap Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Naruto pun selesai dengan mandinya. Kemudian ia berpakaian dengan rapi dengan menggunakan kemeja birunya, rambutnya disisir dengan style yang berbeda dari biasanya karena ia menggunakan poni miring ala cowok-cowok korea dan semerbak bau farfum yang ia semprotkan menyebar diseluruh ruangan.

"Dobe, kau mau kemana?" ucap Sasuke berbinar-binar.

"Aku ada kencan malam ini dengan Hinata-chan, Teme."

"Apa? Jadi kau mau meninggalkan aku sendiri disini? Ga.. Ga.. Kau ga boleh pergi, Dobe!"

"Ayolah Teme, aku sudah berjanji dengan Hinata-chan kemarin tidak mungkin kuingkari, Baka!"

"Kau ga boleh pergi!" perintah Sasuke yang menarik tubuh Naruto dan menyerang leher Naruto.

"Arggh.. Baka Teme lepaskan!" brontak Naruto yang kemudian berlari keluar.

"Ingat Dobe, malam ini Argentina kesayanganmu melawan Jerman jagoanku, jadi kau harus pulang cepat Dobe!"

~~*~~*~~

Naruto, pergi mengajak Hinata berkencan kesebuah pasar malam yang begitu banyak wahana didalamnya seperti kincir angin, roller coaster, rumah hantu dan banyak lagi.

Disana mereka juga bertemu dengan Sakura dan Kakashi yang sama-sama sedang melakukan kencan, dan mereka berempat pun memutuskan untuk melakukan Doubledead.

"Menyenangkan sekali dan aku bahagia bersamamu Na- Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata yang berblushing-blushing ria.

"Ehehehe tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia." ujar Naruto dengan cengiran Khasnya. 'Hinata-chan baik sekali, dan juga manis. Aku sudah sangat menyayanginya. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan demi Sasuke.' inner Naruto.

"Oh... So sweet." ejek Sakura dan Kakashi.

Disaat Naruto terbang bersama lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan sms.

From: Kuso Teme  
to: Baka Dobe  
Dobe bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kau milih Argentina kan? Aku milih Jerman.

From: Kuso Teme  
To: Baka Dobe  
Okay siapa takut!

**Sementara keadaan dirumah Naruto  
**  
"Sasu-chan, bolanya sudah dimulai. Kenapa kau gelisah Sasu-chan?" tanya Minato.

"Aku menunggu Naruto, paman." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh... Ga usah khawatir, sebentar lagi Naru-chan pulang kok!"

"Hn"

"Oya... Sasu-chan, paman punya pertanyaan. Makanan, makanan apa yang waktu disajikan satu mangkok tapi setelah habis tetap satu mangkok?"

"Entahlah."

"Jawabannya adalah... Keong. Karena keong mempunyai cangkang jadi walaupun habis dimakan tetap satu mangkok hahahaha" jawab Minato sendiri sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sendiri.

'Hah.. Payah sekali' inner Sasuke.

**Kembali kepasar malam  
**  
Disaat Naruto dan yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak Naruto mendapatkan sms dari Sasuke kembali.

From: Kuso Teme  
To: Baka Dobe  
Dobe cepat pulang! Bolanya sudah dimulai dan gawang Argentina sudah dibobol Jerman.

"Apa?" jerit Naruto histeris melihat sms tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hi- Hinata-chan kita pulang yah! Ini darurat." teriak Naruto lebay.

"Iya." ucap Hinata nurut.

~~*~~*~~

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menonton dengan serius dan tousannya yang tertidur dengan mulut yang menganga, tidak lupa diiringi dengkuran yang merdu *?*

"Teme, bagaimana?" bisik Naruto.

"Duduk dan simaklah, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

Merekapun menonton dengan serius. Dan berbagai ekspresi kecewa atau marah yang Naruto perlihatkan ketika negara kesayangannya dibantai habis-habisan.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya kelantai untuk menopang tubuhnya. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut sedikit merapat ketubuh Naruto dan akhirnya memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto yang mendapatkan pelukan dari Sasuke terkejut tetapi ia tidak menolak, malah menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Saat sudah mantap, Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya diwajah Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua pun mabuk dalam ciuman hangat dimalam yang dingin itu, sampai-sampai tidak lagi ingat bahwa Minato berada disamping mereka.

"Dobe, kau kalah taruhan."

"Iya, lalu kau minta berapa Teme? Uangku cuma 10 ribu."

"Aku tidak minta uang Dobe. Tapi aku mau 'kau'" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan pergi kekamar Naruto.

"Teme... Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Nikmati saja hukumanmu, Dobe!"

FIN

**Kekekekeke akhirnya selesai juga nih kuso fic maaf kalau gaje banget endingnya karena gw ga ada niatan bikin lemon. Yah kalian bayangin sendiri sajalah. Biasa paling mereka 'ehem-ehem'**

karena gw bikinnya malam minggu kemaren didalam buku, yang kebetulan pertandingan Argentina vs Jerman jadi gw masukin aja dalam fic kekekeke.

hmmm... Gw bingung padahal gw anak fandom ES 21 tpi kenapa gw nyasar ke Naruto seh?  
Kekekeke yasudah gw terlanjur cinta ma Sasunaru.

Ummm sekali lagi gw berterima kasih kepada para FG yang setia memberikan semangat kepada gw *sok popular*  
kekeke gw jga brterima kasih pada Kuso Ryuuku dan Kuso Dobe yang sudah membantu gw memberikan bumbu-bumbu diendingnya kekekekeke

Mind to Review


End file.
